The purpose of this study is to explore the potential multi-dimensional effects of in utero cocaine exposure upon infant health, growth, neurodevelopment and socio-affective functioning when term babies with in utero cocaine exposure are compared to unexposed babies of similar socioeconomic and ethnic status.